


Respect Your Mother

by chennychenchinchen



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Humor, M/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chennychenchinchen/pseuds/chennychenchinchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon's ten children wake him up at 1 am because they want to get ice cream at the local 24 hour grocery store. Junmyeon curses himself for complying.</p><p>In which Jongdae fights everyone, Yixing is super spacy, Chanyeol is an aspiring meme, Baekhyun is r00d, Sehun complains, Jongin is addicted to his Nintendo DS, Kyungsoo goes into hysterics, Tao cries, Minseok and Luhan are the only mature ones, Yifan left, and Junmyeon regrets everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> I'm going to regret this later if I don't put their ages, so here you go
> 
> -Sehun is 5 years old  
> -Jongin and Tao are 6 years old  
> -Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are 7 years old  
> -Jongdae and Baekhyun are 8 years old  
> -Yixing is 9 years old  
> -Luhan is 10 years old  
> -Minseok is 11 years old
> 
> This is my sorry attempt at a Mother's Day fic, lmao. Happy Mother's Day, and please enjoy!

“Should we wake him up?”

“You’re  _ going _ to wake him up if you keep on talking that loudly, dofus.”

“Hey, that’s a bad word, Kyungsoo!”

Voices penetrated Junmyeon’s sleep.

“I’m hungry, I thought you said that we were going to get food.”

“We  _ will _ , Tao. Stop crying already.”

Junmyeon’s eyes fluttered open and were greeted with the sight of a dark room. Hs orbs flickered to the electric alarm clock that sat across the room.

**_1:03 am_ **

_  
_ _ No no no. It’s too early for this _ , Junmyeon’s mind pleaded helplessly.  _ Please, not now. _

“Mom...?” a small voice spoke up. Junmyeon felt a small finger poke his back. Begrudgingly, he let out a small hum of acknowledgment. Gasps filled the room.

“It’s awake...” a new voice trailed off. 

With a sigh, Junmyeon sat up. He was immediately met with the sight of his ten children surrounding his bed; Sehun, Jongin, Tao, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Baekhyun, Yixing, Luhan, and Minseok. They all looked up at him expectantly. If weird occurrences such as these weren't common in his household, Junmyeon would be thoroughly creeped out.

“What do you want?” Junmyeon croaked out in his sleep-stricken voice. He felt light-headed, and all he wanted was to go back to bed.

“We want to go to the grocery store,” Baekhyun spoke up. The rest of the kids nodded. Junmyeon sighed, cursing the local grocery store for being open all night.

“We are  _ not _ going to the grocery store,” Junmyeon huffed. “Why do you even want to go to the grocery store at this hour? Don’t you guys have any idea what time it is? Go back to bed, or no electronics tomorrow.” Jongin’s mouth dropped open in anger at that last statement as he turned to glare at his siblings.

“I  _ knew _ this was a bad idea!” Jongin cried out in an accusatory tone. “I’m just about to beat the next level in Zelda!”

“B-But mom,” Tao looked up at Junmyeon. Even in the dim light of the lamp, Junmyeon could see that Tao’s eyes were filled with tears, threatening to spill over at any second. “I-I’m hungry, and Baekhyun promised that we’d get you to buy us m-more ice cream.”

“No, Tao. Ice cream isn’t going to appease your appetite. It’s also very unhealthy.”

“But-” Tao started.

“ _ No _ , Tao.” 

But as soon as those words left Junmyeon’s mouth, Tao let out a strangled sob. Luhan and Minseok pushed themselves through the crowd of children to place their hands on Tao’s shoulders and comfort him. Nevertheless, Tao continued to cry.

Junmyeon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was really going to regret this.

“ _ Fine _ . We’ll go to the grocery store.” 

***

It took ten minutes for all the children to prepare for their expedition, and another ten minutes for them just to get into the car. By the time Junmyeon had finally clicked his seatbelt into place, Jongin already had his Nintendo DS open and was mashing at the A button.

“Mom, when are we going to get there?” Sehun, the youngest of the ten whined. Junmyeon sighed.

“Sehun, honey, I haven’t even started up the car-”

“Mommmmm!” Jongdae called out from the back seat. “Baekhyun’s pushing me!”

“It’s not  _ my _ fault your butt is even bigger than your mouth!” Baekhyun shot back just as Junmyeon turned the key, causing the car to roar to life. The vehicle backed out of the garage and onto the street.

“What did you say?” Jongdae growled. The two broke out into obnoxious bickering. 

“I heard a really good joke about someone’s butt one time.” Chanyeol spoke over the two. “I can’t remember it, though...”

“Mom,” Kyungsoo’s voice piped up. He sounded like he was about to cry from stress. “Please do something about this.  _ Please _ .” When they stopped at the next red light, Junmyeon turned around from his place behind the steering wheel. Indeed, Kyungsoo looked like he was about to go into hysterics.

“Yixing, please sit between Jongdae and Baekhyun,” Junmyeon ordered. However, Yixing didn’t seem to hear him, as he was instead staring out the car window. “Yixing.  _ Yixing _ .”

“What?” Yixing finally replied, his head turning.

“Nevermind,” Junmyeon huffed. He stared longingly at the empty passenger seat beside him, one of which used to seat his ex-husband, Yifan. For a moment, he found himself longing for Yifan’s presence again. But then he remembered that Yifan had left him as a single mother of ten, and Junmyeon no longer felt so sentimental.

“Green light!” Kyungsoo called out, snapping Junmyeon back into reality. “Pay more attention, Mom!”

Everyone in the car began to make airhorn noises. 

“He needs some MILK!” Chanyeol yelled from the back seat. 

Tao began to cry.

Junmyeon wanted to die.

***

“Dibs on sitting in the shopping cart!” Jongdae yelled.

“No!  _ I  _ want to sit in the shopping cart!” Sehun cried out in rebuttal. 

“Nobody needs to sit in the  _ freaking _ shopping cart, guys!” Kyungsoo was again bordering hysterics. Chanyeol gasped.

“Kyungsoo, that’s a bad word!”

“ _ Mom _ , tell them they’re both too old to sit in the shopping cart!” Kyungsoo whined. Junmyeon could only sigh. They had only _just_ arrived at the grocery store, and yet an argument had already broken out.

“We don’t even need a shopping cart, boys-” Junmyeon’s voice was cut off by a groan of which was comparable to a dying buffalo.

“It’s all your fault, Sehun!” Jongdae groaned, shoving Sehun to the ground. Sehun, thankfully, wasn’t crying. Tao was crying in his place.

“Stop fighting!” Tao choked out in between sobs. Luhan patted Tao on the back while Minseok told Jongdae off for shoving. Fuming with rage, Jongdae took off down the aisles. Junmyeon called out in his direction, but alas, Jongdae ignored him. Junmyeon was too tired to bother. He just wanted to get the ice cream and get out of there. The people at the cashier were giving him weird looks.

“Yixing, please go after him,” Junmyeon heaved out as he rubbed his temples. Yixing was too busy staring at a nice display of apples to hear him. “Yixing.  _ Yixing _ .”

“What?” Yixing replied dreamily, turning his head.

“ _ Nevermind _ ,” Junmyeon inhaled and exhaled heavily. Jongdae was probably already in the ice cream aisle anyway. He did a quick head count. “Where’s Baekhyun and Chanyeol?”

“They left to pick out the ice cream,” Jongin spoke up from behind the screen of his DS. Junmyeon felt significantly more irresponsible; not that he was ever the most responsible parent in the first place.

***

The moment they arrived at the frozen treats aisle, Junmyeon was immediately slapped in the face with another issue. In hindsight, he should’ve known this would happen when ice cream was first mentioned.

“Cookie Dough is the best! We’re getting Cookie Dough!” Jongdae proclaimed. As Junmyeon had predicted, he had found his way to the ice cream section and was already arguing with Baekhyun about the flavor.

“No way! There’s, like, hardly any cookie dough in it! Cookies and Cream is better, we’re getting Cookies and Cream.” Baekhyun protested.

“I kind of like Fudge Brownie...” Chanyeol mumbled, eyes scanning the rows of ice cream tubs.

“Cookie Dough!” Jongdae pressed on.

“Cookies and Cream!” Baekhyun looked like he was going to punch somebody.

The other seven children, who were previously by Junmyeon’s side when they entered the aisle, had joined the three in bickering over the variety of different flavors.

“I want Caramel Swirl!” Sehun decided loudly.

“Peanut Butter sounds good,” Jongin added, face still hidden behind his electronic.

“Mint Chocolate Chip...” Tao mumbled.

“Strawberry looks nice,” Yixing tilted his head, eyes fixed on a pink tub of ice cream.

“ _ No _ , Yixing,” everybody groaned in unison.

“Nobody likes you, Yixing!” Baekhyun called out, his hands surrounding his mouth like a megaphone. Yixing didn’t seem to notice. However, Baekhyun’s action seemed to have an effect on Tao, who had burst into tears yet again. Luhan patted Tao’s back.

“Can’t we just all figure this out  _ together _ ? Find something we all agree on?” Junmyeon rubbed his eyes in annoyance. It fell blissfully silent for a moment.

“So... Cookie Dough it is, then?” Jongdae piped up. As soon as he finished speaking, his heated argument with Baekhyun resumed. Chanyeol stood on the sidelines of the fight, eyes flickering between the two like a spectator of an intense sports match. Sehun was spinning in circles around Tao, who was still crying, and Luhan and Minseok were still comforting him. Jongin was leaning against the wall, still playing his DS. Yixing was zoned out, his eyes still locked on the ice cream tubs, muttering something about strawberries. Kyungsoo sat on the floor, placed his face in his hands, and screamed in complete and utter frustration. 

Junmyeon was done.

“That’s  _ enough _ !” Junmyeon’s voice boomed. The argument ceased. Sehun stopped spinning. Tao stopped crying. Jongin looked up from his DS. Kyungsoo stopped screaming. Yixing was still muttering about strawberries. “We’re getting vanilla.”

“But-” Baekhyun started.

“ _ We’re getting vanilla _ ,” Junmyeon sent a stabbing glare in Baekhyun’s direction. Baekhyun gulped. It fell silent again.

“Well, in that case, I don’t really want ice cream anymore,” Chanyeol mumbled.

“Same,” added Jongdae. Baekhyun nodded.

“It’s not good when it’s plain,” Sehun chimed in.

“I never really wanted ice cream in the first place,” Jongin shrugged, turning back to his game. 

“I-I wanted ice cream, though,” Tao’s voice was wobbly. Luhan and Minseok exchanged glances. Kyungsoo looked like he was about to scream again.

“Strawberries...” Yixing muttered.

Junmyeon was done. He was done with the whole lot of them.

  
Moral of the story, respect your mom and how much of your shit she puts up with, especially if you have siblings. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on personal experiences. I'm Kyungsoo, tbfh.
> 
> Just to clarify, I don't harbor any negative feelings toward Kris at all. I actually love him a lot, but I didn't want to add him into the story because it wouldn't be so mother appreciation-centric if a dad was included too. ヾ( ￣O￣)ツ
> 
> Sorry for writing this trash. Self beta-d, so there's probably still some mistakes. I decided to write this as a very spur-of-the-moment kind of thing and I didn't want to bother my friend about betaing. Sorry if it's bad. Neverless, thank you very much for reading!
> 
> //
> 
> talk to me [here](https://curiouscat.me/chennychenchinchen)


End file.
